Gray x Natsu Week 2013
by CsillaDream
Summary: This week is Graysu week; so let all share the love of this steamy pairing
1. Birthday

**Csilla: I kept forgetting to post this~ &I know this is late but HAPPY GRAYSU WEEK!**

( - - - - )

**Day One: Birthday**

Today was a special day for one redhead mage and of course, because this day was special to her - everyone in the guild expected things to go well. Or else they would ALL face the consequences. Task had been handed out by draw of the hat...

Cana, Mirajane, Juvia and Elfman were on beverage duty.

Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy and Bixslow were tasked with buying decorations.

Romeo, Wendy, Bisca, and Alzack were on cleaning duty.

Lucy and her spirits were tasked with the mission to keep Erza busy - although with a little disguise, Jellal ended up helping on the frontlines.

And everyone else was tasked with buying the food; of course the ones who remained divided themselves up between snacks, main dishes and desserts. Everyone went their separate ways - every single mage except two, who had been the only ones to draw the 'bake cake' slips. Onyx eyes narrowed at the other person standing beside him; he could barely believe his luck: he, Fullbuster Gray would be baking a cake with his hotheaded teammate, Dragneel Natsu.

Despite his companion's disbelief and slight annoyance to be stuck with the other, the rosette was a bundle of nerves. He knew that Lucy had planned this - this being time alone with the person he had always liked the most in the guild. No, not that sort of 'like'!

"Let's get started," Natsu muttered as he walked into the kitchen that only Mirajane and a few of the girls ever used.

Said young adult had been nice enough to set out all the tools they would be needing for their task before leaving with Cana, Juvia and Elfman.

"Like you need to tell me twice, flame-brain!" The raven scoffed as he followed his teammate in suit; the metal industrial counters had been cleaned so it would be obvious if they forgot to clean up after themselves.

Natsu began baking a cake with the ingredients they had while they waited for more to come; they both knew if this task ended badly, both mages would find themselves half-dead on the side of the street... Or locked in one of Freed's ruins.

"What temperature does the oven need to be set to?" Gray asked, figuring distance would likely rule any unwanted contact that would start them fighting.

After hearing the numbers, he walked back over stating he was going to start on the strawberries; another submissive response as the rosette merely nodded his head while his eyes scanned the recipe sent waves of irritation down the raven's spine. Irritation that he could not explain - the silent space between them only fueled the negative thoughts to grow until he was placing the chopped strawberries covered with sugar in the fridge. Slamming the metal door shut, the echo could have been clearly heard from outside the confines of the room. Footsteps hurried towards them; moments later, Macao rushed in with a few other Fairy Tail mages right behind him. The adult's eyes wandered from Natsu, who seemed just as surprised about the noise, with some flour smeared on his face and Gray, who had his hands clenched like he was ready to fight.

"I-is everything ok-okay?" He asked, not wanting to provoke a fight between the normally hostile mages; instead of answering the rosette glanced over to his companion, who stormed out with a huff: "I'm leaving..."

Everyone watched the ice mage as he left, mainly surprised he was still wearing pants - Natsu sighed, "Yeah... everything's fine... did you get more ingredients for me?"

The quick change in subject did not unmissed by Macao, who held up two bags; "Yeah... Want some help?"

"Nah, you guys did your job... now its my turn to finish mine," Facials muscles forced a smile but despite the obviousness of it, no one pushed further; the dragon-slayer had always been like this.

Leaving the groceries, Natsu was left to continue on when he was alone again; he would do this alone and then neither him nor Gray would face Erza's rage.

**THAT NIGHT**

When Gray stepped into the guild's main hall, he was impressed with the 180 in appearance - Romeo and Wendy had done a great job cleaning; Levy and Lisanna did an amazing job with choosing the decorations and the food smelled amazing! Onyx eyes swept the room, seeing everyone but one.

"Hey Lucy... did Natsu not come?" He turned to the stellar mage, standing a short distance away from him; he felt a little bad about leaving his teammate to do all the cake stuff by himself.

The girl laughed, "Are you kidding? He's probably in the kitchen, fussing about the cake..." pointing to the kitchen where they had been working.

The raven hurried over to the room, avoiding Juvia the whole time before she could spot him and giving a quick wave to Erza before slipping inside the room. The first thing he saw was Natsu carefully placing fresh strawberries on the top of the cake; a quick glance around told the Gray that no one else was in here but them so he quietly snuck up on the unsuspecting rosette before asking in a loud bored voice: "What do you think you're doing, flame-brain?"

As expected, his teammate jumped a little growling, "Gray! Can't you tell...?! Dammit! I'm decorating a cake that _someone_ left me to do by myself!" with another emotion underneath the spark of anger.

Chuckling to himself, it was then that his eyes caught something; "Hey ash-breath... you have something on your face," he stated before scratching his cheek to signal where.

"I have a name you know," using his free hand to wipe his cheek but only managed to smear more on, "Did I get it?"

Gray sighed before walking over and with one finger, he wiped it off and licked it right off: "Hmm... not bad at all, Natsu..."

The rosette blushed; why the hell had he done?!

( - - - - )

**Csilla: &there you have it, now to post the others I've written offline (mostly while at work, LOL)**


	2. Rivals In Love

**DAY TWO: Rivals In Love**

Cobalt eyes watched with mild hurt and discomfort as the ice mage of the guild was chatting with the woman known for almost drowning everyone at least once a week. He hated feeling this way; hated when there wasn't a mission to do so he could spend time with the other **without** the additional weight.

"I wish I could boil her dry," The hushed threat fell on deaf ears in the noisy room but that was fine; Natsu would prefer no one heard such a remark from him.

Few knew of the obvious feelings the rosette had for his raven comrade and even fewer spoke to him about it; a soft nudge from his right took his attention as he saw a knowing smile spread across Lucy's face. The girl had been the first one to learn of Natsu's feelings and done all she could to keep his secret from their teammate, Erza - and had always supported him reminding him: 'you can't choose who you fall for, Natsu'

"Have you decided whether you're going to confess at the festival?" She asked as she plopped down on the next bar stool; the rosette bit his cheek, when the blonde had first proposed the idea he argued that it was too cliche but the closer it got to the date - the more he wanted to do and get it over with. No point in waiting when the outcome is so obvious.

"Yeah... I'm gonna do it," A squeal beside him gave him a little courage that there was going to be someone to cheer him on on the sidelines. Natsu chanced one more glance over his shoulder to see the object of his affection peering over in his general area; hope filled him but deflated again when Juvia came into sight from his area of the guild. _Do I even stand a chance against a girl...?_

**THE NIGHT OF THE FESTIVAL**

To say that one rosette was a bundle of nerves would be an understatement, Natsu had long since created a crease in the floor as he paced back and forth. Lucy was supposed to accidentally give Gray the wrong time and place so the raven would end up alone with him and Juvia on the other side of the festival with everyone else; as the minute hand reached the planned time, cobalt eyes had yet catch sight of his crush.

_30 seconds left..._

_Did he figure out their plan?_

_28_

_27_

_26_

Natsu let out a whine as he stopped to make sure he still looked better than he did normally; the blonde had drilled into his head that he would need to dress nicer than he normally did - for what reason, he stopped listening...

_20_

_19_

_18_

Another sigh that barely masked footsteps that seemed to grow slightly louder until he saw a familiar mob of raven hair come into sight; Gray panting slightly from having run from his house, bent over to catch his breath before asking: "Where is everyone? I was sure I was late..."

"A-ah... n-no c-clue," The rosette mentally cursed his stuttering response; _why was he stuttering all of a sudden?_ While his mental war continued on he was oblivious as Gray sighed, muttering something under his breath before grabbing his companion by the wrist. Upon feeling the tug on his wrist, Natsu snapped out of it and followed silently behind the raven. _Tonight_, Natsu mentally mused,_ he would enjoy being the only one in Gray's company_...

( - - - - )

**Csilla: I WILL GET THESE ALL FINISHED! &off my phone, lol~**

**Natsu is Juvia's natural rival XD**

**Fire vs Water**

**p.s. if this is crap, I apologize... -gives cookies to everyone especially the reviewers-**


	3. Confession

**DAY THREE: **Confession

Walking the crowded streets of Magnolia, butterflies continuously fluttered about inside the rosette who watched in disbelief the hand still wrapped around his wrist. A hour had passed since Gray's arrival and despite stopping at stall to eat, playing various games, and checking out the vendors - that pale hand kept taking a hold of his tan wrist.

An announcement that the firework show would be starting in another hour could be heard above the bright noise of the festival; Natsu was standing beside the raven absently chewing on a piece of his chocolate-filled taiyaki - wondering if Gray was having as much fun as he was.

"So, I'm getting the feeling this was set up..." The bold statement flushed immediate warmth to the rosette's cheeks; he knew that sooner or later, the raven would figure that much out. _But how much more has he figured out?_

Gray took the silence from his companion as a 'yes' before asking, "Does this have something to do with the way you've been acting?"

'_Straight to the point_' The rosette cringed before giving a short nod then chancing a glance over towards the other. Onyx eyes were staring out, not really focusing on anything in particular; "You know you can talk to me... even if we're constantly at each other's throats," at the mention of their rivalry, the raven let out a soft chuckle.

It took a moment for Natsu to find the right words, "even if it was something... girly...?"

"Girly?"

"Like having a crush on someone... hypothetically-speaking, of course..."

"I'm surprised you used such a big word,"

"Shut it," Gray laughed at the quick response before drawing back onto the previous subject: "Even if it was about a crush, I would still hear you out..."

"Even if its likely to end up as unrequited,"

"Whoa... two for two," Cobalt eyes glared up at the snide remark causing the raven to chuckle, "Yes, even if there's only a one in a million chance"

Natsu's eyes softened, choosing to continue to stare at his crush he asked: "Even if I'm sure the person I like already likes someo-"

"Natsu!" Gray growled successfully interrupting the other before letting out a deep sigh, "It doesn't matter what the situation is... if there was someone you liked... no matter the person... no matter who you think they like... no matter how little of a chance you think you have... you shouldn't belittle yourself,"

Just then another announcement stated the firework show was starting and before either could push the issue, they headed towards a spot to watch the show. Burst of color shimmered in the sky when they found a spot where they could see the show and not deal with the crowds; plopping down on the ground, Gray went to watching the show oblivious to the rosette behind him ready to spill everything.

"You gonna watch or not?" He asked, leaning back to peer at his companion before noticing the internal struggle and by the time he was about to ask if he was okay - Natsu blurted out in one breath: "ILIKEYOU!"

Beyond the noise from the fireworks, nothing was said by either of them for what felt like an eternity then suddenly, "what...?"

Gray stood up and walked cautiously over, taking in: the beet-red coloring tan cheeks; the embarrassed body language and above all: the cobalt eyes that were looking off to the side. It was obvious what the rosette had said but... _he had to have heard wrong... right?_

"S-say that... again," His mouth felt dry suddenly as he stood right in front of his teammate, friend and companion for the night; he watched as the other's mouth open then closed.

Taking a gentler approach, Gray spoke just loud enough for him to hear: "Natsu,"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, "I-I... l-li-like... y-you..." the rosette trailed off, his eyes darting to and fro - glancing at his crush then to the grass as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"And you figured you stood no chance with me...?" His statement came out more questionable than he had hoped but he wanted to understand why his teammate felt the way he did.

A short nod then, "I mean, you're always with Juvia..."

"**She's** always with me... that doesn't mean I enjoy her company,"

"But-"

"No 'but's... I'm serious," pausing for a brief moment, "in a battle between who I'd rather spend time with, you or Juvia... I would choose you,"

"But why? Juvia's pretty... sort of,"

"Ur taught me if I liked a person I should spend time with them," Natsu was silent as his brain tried to process it; _did this mean that Gray liked him?_ His heart sped up and his brain tried to persuade him otherwise that it was likely a misunderstanding.

"You're an idiot, flame-brain" at the mention of that name Natsu growled, "what I'm trying to say I like you too," Before the rosette could argue that their 'likes' were probably different, a pair of lips silenced him.

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Another off my phone &on the site :D**


	4. Gender Bending

**DAY FOUR:** Gender Bender

"Why is it that everyday I come here there's always something gone wrong?" Brown eyes could barely believe the sight in front of her; as usual, Fairy Tail was really the most interesting place. Never a dull moment. Today was no different - Today when the young stellar mage entered the guild halls she was met with the most unexpected sight: two girls...

Two girls wearing clothes that oddly resembled the clothes she normally saw her comrades in and most specially Natsu and Gray. The two were at each other throats while man of the men in the guild were on the verge of fainting from blood loss; "Levi, could you explain this?" she turned to her best friend, who was standing a short distance away.

"Ah~ well, they were apparently cleaning the storage room... and came across a spell," Curiosity piqued, Lucy pushed forward asking: "Spell?"

"One that seems to have turned those boys into girls..." The dread erupting on her face as she went back to look at the scene before them.

Within the dangers zone of the heated battle, Gray having already stripped down to her underwear and Natsu just barely being contained in her vest - both were struggling with the new weights on their chest. The odd display of their fighting was enough to give the stellar mage confidence to intervene: "Hey, if you two keep fighting... we won't be able to undo the spell and Erza will make you guys take baths with her forever... and ever... _aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnddddddd_ ever,"

Her words seemed to freeze both former males in their spots before their arms went slack and Natsu looked at her with defeat: "Then you and Levi fix this..."

( - - - - )

**Csilla: My phone &work schedule weren't cooperating with me :p**


	5. (-18)

**Csilla: Porn... I APOLOGIZE WITH EVERY OUNCE OF WEIGHT ON ME (which isn't much... I'm like 96 lbs) BUT I CANNOT DO IT!**

( - - - - )

**DAY FIVE**: (-18)

Sex.

:|

They did it.

Then Erza interrupted them because they were too quiet.


	6. Proposal

**DAY SIX:** Propose

Years of dating Natsu had forced one realization onto a young raven adult, he would be the next one to make the next big move; standing idly at a shop's window, Gray peered inside whilst having a debate with himself on whether to enter or not.

_It's now or never..._

Inhaling the brisk winter air before stepping inside, he felt out of place amongst the couples that hovered over the glass cases filled with tiny things that seem to cost **way** too much! Of course, those _things_ were what Gray had intended to buy - stepping up to the glass case, he peered inside before moving to another case. Finally he stopped and stared down at the shiny display of bands, a few topped with small dabs of frosting ranging in color.

"Can I help you with something, sir?" The man, with a British accent, asked from the other side of the counter; glancing up Gray repiled back: "Uh... yeah, I'm looking for a ring to propose... and I don't want it to be over-the-top so... what do you recommend?"

Carefully mulling over the words, the man turned to the rings before bending down and pulling out one of the displays; plucking a gold band topped with a diamond, he offered it out: "12 carats with a diamond that'll make any girl swoon,"

_Doesn't feel right..._

"Any with silver bands you recommend?"

Placing the ring back, it wasn't long after that the man plucked another - a silver band topped with a diamond: "How about this one?"

The raven couldn't see this one on Natsu's finger either, glancing to the side in frustration it was then that something caught his attention: "Could I see that one?" pointing to the object of his interest.

Placing both the ring and the display back, the man plucked the object from another display further down before explaining, "Sir, this isn't an engagement ring it's-"

"...perfect, I'll take it" Gray interjected; the design was simple and the jewel on it was small enough to be wore on his boyfriend's finger.

**HOURS LATER**

Natsu sat at a cafe that had been built across from their riverbed where the two boys would often fight when they were younger; the cocoa was doing little to settle his mood - his boyfriend had told him that he wouldn't be late for their date and yet-

"a hour has already passed... where are you, Gray?" The door to the cafe opened and in walked... a couple escaping winter's chill; letting out a disappointed sigh, Natsu debating on whether he should just go home or stay and wait it out.

Footsteps coming from behind him announced the waitress was likely coming back over to ask if he wanted to order something but before he could decline, a strawberry cheesecake slice was placed in front of him. Cobalt eyes glanced up to see not the waitress, who was bothering him to order something... not any other waitress at the cafe but his boyfriend, dressed in the clothes that the rosette would always say looks best on him, standing behind him.

"Sorry for making you wait, Natsu" He apologized before getting down on one knee; color instantly flooding the other's tan cheeks from the mere action.

Not wasting any more time, Gray began: "I may not perfect... nor the most compatible with you but I have never once stopped being in love with you. I have always and will always be your ice prick, snow-brain stripper and any other nicknames you have given me now, in the past and in the future... So will you be my ash-breath hothead for life?"

Silence fell between them as Natsu picked up a strawberry before looking at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world; right as the raven was about to speak again, he stuck in right in the other's open mouth before grinning: "Of course! _Someone_ has to make sure there at least _some_ heat in the house,"

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Proposal Graysu-style~!**

**Again, I apologize that the previous one sucked**

**&if it made you shake your head and laugh at me then I'm glad it did that! :D**

**I WRITE CUTE FLUFFY THINGS NOT SEXY THINGS (they make me embarrassed)**


End file.
